Question: Let $f : \mathbb{R} \to \mathbb{R}$ be a function such that
\[f(f(x) - y) = f(x) + f(f(y) - f(-x)) + x\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y.$

Let $n$ be the number of possible values of $f(3),$ and let $s$ be the sum of all possible values of $f(3).$  Find $n \times s.$
Setting $x = y = 0,$ we get
\[f(f(0)) = 2f(0).\]Let $c = f(0),$ so $f(c) = 2c.$

Setting $x = 0$ and $y = c,$ we get
\[f(0) = f(0) + f(f(c) - c).\]Then $f(c) = 0,$ so $c = 0.$

Setting $x = 0,$ we get
\[f(-y) = f(f(y))\]for all $y.$

Setting $y = f(x),$ we get
\[0 = f(x) + f(f(f(x)) - f(-x)) + x.\]Since $f(f(x)) = f(-x),$ this becomes $f(x) = -x$ for all $x.$  We can check that this function works.

Thus, $n = 1$ and $s = -3,$ so $n \times s = \boxed{-3}.$